The Quiet Things Nobody knows
by lobotomizedvegetable
Summary: A whole new look at Tarrlok's and Noatak's story when they were younger and how they slowly grew up to what they ended up becoming. First chapters rated T, eventual M. contains incest and hetero coupling in the Future, Mostly tarrlok/noatak and Korra/tarrlok, amorra if you squint.
1. Brother Dearest

**A/N: **This is my first Lok fan-fiction, so please go easy on me, I do not own any of these characters (if i did the story would be waaaay more dark)

**Rated T for now **only a lot of **fluff **and Tarrlok being childish, btw the first few chapters will be made in **Tarrlok's pov **maybe Noatak's in later chapters. This is not a **one-shot **so there will be more chapters in the future. this chapter might be confusing but italics are for flashbacks, the character thinking, or for this case an epilogue.

Enjoy, and remember this is my first long chapters fanfic.

* * *

_"I made you what you are!-" he roared"-you are mine!" our father said in between pained growls. It was storming harshly that day, it was freezing and I just wanted to go home to the warm fire and to the warm, loving arms of our mother._

_"we are your sons, not your tools of revenge!" Noatak yelled swinging his arm in anger. He turned around looking at me with a dark expression, he looked as if he had gone completely mad. "let's go Tarrlok, we can run from him..-"he averted his eyes in disgust "-forever." I panicked._

_"What about our mother? We can't just leave her!" Truthfully, we had grown apart from our mother for along time now. Ever since we started our blood-bending training. I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her behind with our father._

_The criminal blood-bender who's powers were taken away by the Avatar, I just couldn't leave her with that...monster. H-he tried to beat me, he never laid a hand on neither of us. Well, there was that time to Noatak, but he was always the ideal child, the one everyone loved the most, the one he loved the most. Aside from that time, i've never seen him snap like this, he always reminded me of how much of a disappointment I was, and how Noatak was better. I looked up at him, something seemed to just die in him as the words left his mouth._

_"he was right...you are a weakling."_

_My eyes never left his, it hurt it really did. I just wanted to go back home, nothing else, I wanted to crawl into our tent and just curl up next to Noatak and fall asleep in his arms like we always did after a rough day of blood-bend training. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't our lives be as simple as the other families? Spirits, it was so cold, I couldn't feel my fingers or ears, everything just hurt so badly._

_I felt alone as Noatak turned his back to me once again. I called out for him, he didn't respond, he just kept running. I glanced back at Yakone, he looked so helpless laying unconcious on the snow, so over-powered. I didn't fear him anymore, just pitied the old fool. Noatak's back just kept getting farther away, as I ran after him. My feet were frozen, and I just ended up tripping and falling with a loud thud on the snow, for a while i just layed on the snow patheticly, I curled up into a ball hiding my face. This was it I guess, this is how my life was going to end, I will never see my mother again, and worse...Noatak left me like I knew he always would. I was shaking uncontrollably, my body jerking up in spasms from how cold it was._

_I tried my hardest not to cry but a few sniffs left me, and I could feel warm water running down my cheeks. I heard footsteps in the snow coming towards me, I could of swore it was Yakone but when I looked up it was Noatak. His face didn't look angry instead it was filled with guilt and sadness, he bent down wiping the tears away with his freezing hand._

_"Come with me Tarrlok, you're all I have left in this world."_

* * *

The sun was shining its brightest today, I was the first to wake up today. I looked over my shoulder noticing Noatak was still asleep, I smirked as I got up and jumped on him. He made oomph sound and looked up at me with annoyed face. "..Tarrlok, you didn't have to do that..." He got me off of him with one hand like it was the most natural-easiest thing to do, I wondered when had he became so strong. He got up fixing his clothes and putting his hair up in his trade mark water tribe pony-tail. He looked down, our eyes meeting for a few seconds before saying "..How old are you again?" He smirked as I frowned at his comment. He always went on about how I should try to act my age, and how I should try to be more mature, like him. I was just 11 years old, while he was 14. I just brushed off his comment and stuck my tongue out at him causing him to just laugh and mummble " I swear one of these days.." before walking out of the tent, I never did hear the rest, never bothered asking.

"Oh, good morning boys!" our mother cheerfully greeted us, it was like a routine. We would wake up, she would have breakfast done and greet us with a loving smile and open arms, we would hug her and then sit at the dinning table and eat. I guess you could say I grew up in a normal, water tribe family. Also that I was really spoiled by my mother, but that was besides the point. She gave me a toothy grin and said as if amazed "Oh Tarrlok you've grown tall! Maybe in a few years you'll be just as tall as your brother or maybe your father." I looked down at myself and thought to myself _"Maybe I would, maybe I did grow, maybe never, maybe not now_". It made me happy when she said that and honestly that's the only reason she would say it, she always did feel guilty when i was left out or wasn't given enough attention sometimes. Noatak just gave our mother a kiss on the forehead and just sat down at the table, just calmly eating the already served food, he never really followed our routine. I pursed my lips,_ he thinks he's so mature_.

"Noatak~, your father was speaking so well about you, he was telling me how proud he was of you and how much you've improved in your hunting and water-bending" She gave him a I'm-so proud-of-you-motherly face, he smiled back, he never was someone who bragged about himself he wanted to be treated fairly and equal as he treated others as well. He just started discussing about our last "hunting trip" with mother. Which was a lie, our mother didn't know about the fact that our father had been sneaking us out to master blood-bending whenever it was a full-moon. I would of joined in their conversation but as our father described it, I had a "short attention span" which affected me alot in our water-bending training.

"What about me? Did he say anything about me?" interrupting them causing both of them to look at me.

"He said you were amazing too" My mother replied with a lingering smile, before turning back to Noatak. Though, small comments of approval from my father made me smile, I knew she only said it to not hurt my feelings, meaning he probably didn't mentioned me at all. _Speaking of him_..."Where's dad?" I interrupted again only this time it was Noatak who was speaking, _Ha take that_.

"Well, he left extra early today, you know him, going on hunting trips, he might be back by noon.." she gave a small laugh, her voice sounded unsure. I deeply hated how our father would just leave us out of the blue, but what i hated the most was how our mother just would patiently wait for him not having the slightest clue where he went, he sometimes made her wait for days. I never mentioned it to dad though, I was already scared enough of his normal self, I didn't want to actually give him a reason to be angry with me. If I thought about our situation, I pitied our mother, but i tried to avoid depressing thoughts as much as possible.

After breakfast, we would usually have chores and other boring stuff to do, but today was different somehow, today was a slow day. I decided that i wanted to sneak away from my house and walk around the village, supprised to see Noatak tagging along with me. He always carried the burden of being the man of the house because of being the oldest sibling and having pleasing our father at all costs.

I looked at him he seemed so down lately, probably stressed. I decided to ramble about this cool trick i taught myself with water-bending. It seemed pretty cool to me at the momment but once i did it, i felt pretty lame. It was basically me bending a small bit of water and making it swirl really fast in mid air on the top of my palms. Once Noatak saw this he just laughed hard, I never knew whether he was laughing at me or with me. All i knew is that I liked seeing his reactions mostly when he laughed or smiled, it reminded me that he was still human, also maybe that's why i liked to annoy him alot. He always did have a nice smile.

"check this out" he said he bended a big mass of water from the ground we were standing on, making this hand motions causing the water to start swirling fast around him making him go high up. If people weren't paying attention before, they were definitely now. His movements stopped and he was back on his feet, "i'm still working on it" he shrugged. "What do you think?" he asked, something about my supprised face made him just chuckle heartedly and he put his hand on my head, messing up the neatly wrapped braids I always had on, _great_.

"ca-can you teach me how to do that?" i hated how i stuttured not sure why. I almost sounded like...I heard some girly giggling, and i couldn't help but look over my brother's shoulder noticing these girls looking at Noatak. He didn't seem to notice at all, I raised an eyebrow at that, he can't be this dense. I never really got too much attention from girls, only when I was with my brother, but they were always older and didn't see me more than just an annoying brat that happens to be Noatak's brother.

"come on go talk to him!~" one of the girls said pushing her friend into his direction, Noatak quickly looked over at her never once stopped walking and I could of swore the girl went a shade of red I have never seen before. This caused her friends to make the most obnoxious _Ooooh!_ and I started feeling bad for the poor embarrased girl.

Why were girls so..._weird?_

* * *

**A/N**: If you can't figure out Tarrlok's trick thingy just imagine what Aang does when he spins this water like a ring when he learned water-bending.

Important things to know: This story is basically about Noatak's and Tarrlok's life as children and how they grew up to be what they ended up being, it will contain a lot of fluff and bromance. This story **contains incest** and later het coupling so if you don't like don't harass me about it, I ship these two and I saw that there was very few fan fictions about them and I was like "watever, fuck reason. :'D" When it gets smutty i will warn you but I'll try to make this as interesting as possible because my goal is not to create pointless smut -.- Also no rape because I end scaring myself x]

Certain characters might act a bit different, also Tarrlok's and Noatak's mother does know about their water-bending but not the fact that her psychotic husband is teaching them blood-bending, probably thinking Yakone's (forgot the name he goes by) family had water-benders just that he wasn't born one. Sort of like Katara and Sokka situation, I guess.

I am open for criticism, and I do not know too much about the whole water tribe lifestyle so if you got any things to correct me on I'm completely okay with it. Also, I noticed that I made Tarrlok too childish but my reason is that I don't think any child is a complete serious person until older, kids always see the bright side in things, but you will notice his change in personality during the next chapters.


	2. Jealousy and Guilt

**Note:** Rated **M** for overly detailed kiss, violence, slight cursing :3 enjoy?

* * *

We got both got tired of walking around the village, there was this hill that we always went to when we were younger, no one ever honestly came here but it had a great view of the ocean from a slightly shorter distance. That wasn't what made it exciting, the only thing i loved about going there has to be the penguins. There was a bunch of them just walking peacefully, going on about with their small penguin lives. Noatak always told me not to disturb them, but I always wanted to run after one.

As we reached the hill we both sat on the edge, the sun setting over the horizon making the sky have an amazing shade on orange, red, but some light blue over the top. The penguins were huddled up with their families, I watched them closely. Some of them sliding on their bellies, I poked Noatak, pointing at the penguins both laughing as they slided down knocking a few down. I looked over my shoulder and found him just deeply staring at the ocean waves, he always did that, it was like his routine like as if it calmed him.

Me being the energetic child and couldn't stay silent for long searching for something to talk about. Then I remembered the girls from before and how little he put attention to them, I wondered why, I would give anything for the attention they gave him, I never said it out loud though.

"Hey...do you ever notice them?" I tried asking keeping my eyes glued to the snow as I wrapped my arms around my legs almost hiding my face.

"notice who?" he asked his features scrunching in confusion.

"the girls! Do you ever notice how they look at you?" I hated explaining myself or repeating myself for that matter, It just took too much out of my patience."Why are you so interested?" he asked, he was staring at me but I didn't bother looking back because i felt myself getting embarrsed i tried covering my face further in my arms.

"I-I d-don't know..I just think it's weird." I mumbled, I gave quick glances at him from the corner of my eye, it was just something i did when I was nervous. He looked really confused to what i was saying,"-T-that you know-you don't notice them since they do it all the time and I was wondering if you even li-liked one of them!" It came out more as outburst than what I intended. This time i did look up at him which only made me get more embarrased.

"are you jelous?" he smirked. I gaped at him.

"Wah-what! No I'm not!" I yelled waving my arms in the air. "-I just think it's weird, that's all!" I explained the best I could.

He just laughed hard at my face then patted my back "that's called jealousy, brother." I narrowed my eyes at him, "don't worry tarrlok, girls will start liking you too when you get older." I made a gagging face, he chuckled at this "I don't care about them! And I'm NOT jelous." I stated loud and proud.

"It's okay Tarrlok, it's okay to be jealous of me and the attention girls give me" he pushed "it's cute." he added, my face felt hotter at his comment. "But...I'm not jealous of you!" I yelled loosing my patience my fists jerking up causing me to water-bend, some of the penguin families got scared and ran away with their tiny offsprings.

He didn't look amused at all, he just had his annoying smirk that I wanted to slap away so badly, "then...are you jealous of them? Trying to take away all my attention from you?" he was clearly mocking me.

I remembered all those times that father told me I should be more like Noatak or how he did everything better, or when mother gave me a pitiful look saying "_it's_ _okay_ _to_ _be_ _jealous_ _of_ _your_ _brother_, _Tarrlok_..". I started remembering why I didn't like girls they were all always mocking me "_Tarrlok_ _is_ _so_ _weird_.." one of them said rather loudly enough for me to hear her that one time. No one wanted to play with me not unless Noatak was there, then everyone would smile and join us. "I am..NOT...JEALOUS OF YOU!" I yelled as i jumped at him, caughting him off guard and making us roll down the hill, I'm sure all the wild life around us now left.

I started kicking him and punching at his chest, he tried getting me off of him. We landed with a loud ommph as we hit the hard snow, luckily not falling into the ocean. We ended up in this awkward position with me on top of him, my face twisted in anger as I once again started hitting hard as I could at his chest, he had enough and changed our position so it was him on top of me. I screamed, yelled and struggled as he locked his legs on the sides of mine, and pinning my arms above my head.

For a second I got my arms free and water-bended so now water splashed hard at his face. His face was dripping with water and wet, messy locks stuck to his forehead. "Shit Tarrlok! What the hell is wrong with you! Why do you always act like such a child!" His eyes were wide with anger, he gripped my wrists hard with one hand locking them above my head.

"Say you're sorry" he gritted in between his teeth, spirits maybe I went too far this time, I should of just gave in but instead I stuck my tongue at him knowing it bothered him to no end. "Tarrlok...don't fucking do that or I swear-" I stuck my tongue out more, "wah awr youu gonna do abwou-it?" I talked with my tongue still out. It was more like a challange and i noticed his twitching eye as I said this.

He then leaned in our noses touching he stared at me dead in the eye, blue meeting blue. My eyes widened and struggled as he leaned more and caught my tongue with his. It was an extremely weird and sort of disgusting feeling at first, my eyes watching with curiosity.

He saw this and closed his then wrapped his lips around it and started sucking, a noise escaped me, my face was burning, and at this point I was beyond confused. I wanted to knee him so badly but last time i did he didn't talk to me for a whole week, and it was only an accident. I started moving my head away from him but his grip against my wrists tightened "Mmphh!" I let out as he finally closed the smallest of space between our mouths slidding his tongue in, invading. My eyes fluttered shut as I gave up struggling and started relaxing, which was really hard in this situation since my heart was beating so hard against my chest. His tongue brushed mine a few times urging it, and I couldn't help but do the same as curiousity got the best of me.

I wondered where he learned this, it actually felt good. "mmph!..mnnn.." his tongue felt amazing against mine in this weird way that I couldn't explain.

I panted against his lips running out air. "Hah...Noa-Noatak" I called out his name, my body jerking up agaisnt his like as if this closeness wasn't enough, making him groan and go crazy as he attacked my mouth with his, invading all over again.

He finally let my arms free putting his hands on each side of my head, I felt the strong urge to hold on to something so I slowly flung my arms around his shoulders pulling our bodies closer creating some sort of friction. He slid his tongue against the roof of my mouth which tickled and felt weird making me unwillingly buck up, causing him to pull away harshly, a thin line of saliva connected to both our mouths. I watched from half lidded eyes staring into his, he was the same.

The sight was too much, we were both panting, our chests heaving up and down. Somehow Noatak always managed to look prettier than all the girls in our village if that made sense, it wasn't only the fact that he was born with way more feminine looks, or how he had the most unique icy blue eyes that I've ever seen, or his tan skin, or his high cheek bones and strong jaw, not even the way his lips were all so flushed pink right now. It had to be his personality that I attracted my attention the most, the way he stood up for me when dad was being too harsh during our training, he always had good intentions, he always was there for me.

The thought of loosing him was too much, maybe I was jealous of those girls. If one were to make him fall inlove with her, he would completely ignore me and never spend time with me ever again. I felt something hard against my leg and felt confused, so I started grinding on it. This caused Noatak to groan loudly, "mmn...T-tarrlok.." he breathed, I found out that I loved the way he said my name like that. I pressed harder and moved faster, his sounds encouraging me. I enjoyed how he was depending of me now, that I was the only one making him feel like this.

He grabbed me by shoulders "S-stop...Hah..ahn-Tarrlok stop." He sounded serious, I immediately stopped my leg and froze like a frightened animal before bursting out in tears "I'm sorry Noatak! I'm so sorry! I-I think maybe I was j-jealous of the girls because I was scared you would leave me...I'm sorry i splashed water at your face, kicked you, and punched you! Oh spirits I'm so sorry!" his face looked flushed, he smiled crookedly and leaned to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, It's okay I forgive you." He made an uncomfortable face as he got completely off of me. I felt relieved since he was a bit more heavier, but felt the slightest disappointment, I ignored the feeling.

* * *

"Tarrlok.."

he started as he helped me get up, "yeah brother?" I asked maybe too happily. He cringed at the last word, "Wha-What we did today...just now.." I panicked at his words feeling my heart beat speed up, not wanting to bring it up "It's okay Noatak, it was weird...b-but a g-good weird." I smiled up at him, he frowned. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he leveled himself to my height so our eyes were staring dead at each other.

"Tarrlok, what we did...we can never do that again, got it?" he stated very serious, kind of like a threat.

"O-oh...okay.." I nodded, I felt a strange pain in my chest. "Wah..-why though?" I didn't even realised I actually asked. "It was wrong...I was wrong..for doing that...crap, why did I...?" he raised his fists pulling harshly at his hair, "Spirits...I'm so pathetic..." I hated seeing him like this, "I didn't hate it.." hoping it would make him feel better. Instead he looked at me as if i went insane. "w-walk with me." it was more as a command than a suggestion.

"You're not allowed to like it, okay? Do you hear me Tarrlok? You can't speak of this to anyone, not mom, not dad, no one. This isn't a game. It's different." I frowned, i felt like he exaggerating so i just nodded pretending to understand, not wanting to argue any further.

"Does this mean we can't hug at night?" I asked way too innocently, Noatak raised an eyebrow before going to a fit of laughter, _I think I broke him_. "Yeah, whatever" he said still letting out a few chuckles, we then started walking home. I frowned, I was being serious! At night it was so cold and his body was really warm and safe. I would go with my mother but our father never allowed it, so I was stuck with Noatak.

Just as we were leaving I saw a tall figure figure walking toward us, I squinted my eyes then noticed it was our father. "Dad!-! I yelled as I ran towards him, "Where were you? Mother was so worried and-.."

he just passed me moving directly towards Noatak. He just looked up at him but before he could say anything, father's first collided with the side of his face making him fly back landing hard on the snow. He then started kicking hard at his chest, I think I heard a rib crack.

"You ungrateful, bastard...How dare you take advantage of your brother!" he screamed at him. I was frozen in place, I felt so useless not being able to stand up for Noatak, I was just so terrified of our father.

"YOU-!...You're suppose to be the GOOD son, the man of the house, and here I find you doing repulsive things with your little brother!" He gave one last hard kick to his ribs, "I expected better of you.." he spat on him before walking away. He turned to me, "and you...will tell that he.." pointing at Noatak's body "-Had an accident. And if I ever catch you, I don't care who starts it, doing this disgusting things with each other...today's punishment will not even be compared to what I will do. He then left us.

I broke out of my trance, running immediately towards Noatak. "Oh spirits...No-noatak...are you okay?" That probably had to be the dumbest thing I've ever said to him,_ Tarrlok why do you always have to be so stupid_, I scolded myself. His face was twisted up in pain, He had ugly red mark on the side of his cheek, he was so silent that I panicked thinking my father killed him.

"le-leave...me alone..." He whispered, forcing himself up. He looked so fragile and broken, his look now as way more different than his usual confident self. I heard him yell in pain, and he almost fell to the ground. Luckily i ran to him just in time to help him up, putting his arm around my shoulder and two of my arms wrapping around his waist. "D-don't touch me.." he said louder this time pushing me away harshly, this caused me to fall on the ground while he lost his balance, swaying a bit before gaining it back again. "Noatak.." I tried to protest.

"No, don't touch me...don't ever touch me again, just leave me alone." he threatened before limping his way back home. I felt like crying, i couldn't help it, I felt warm tears run down my face but I didn't dare let out a noise. I started following him like some sort of kicked dog, I could hear a few sniffs leave me as I try my hardest to keep quiet, not letting Noatak hear I was crying. When we reached our home, there were no lights which meant our parents were already asleep. So I just followed Noatak into our tent.

I watched as he slowly he laid himself on the pile of warm pelts, It was beyond freezing tonight. "Noatak...I'm sorry." I whispered laying down next to his back draping a fluffy pelt around us. I was facing his back, I tried putting a nervous my arm around him. He didn't respond at all, which I took as a good sign. I slowly lifted my torso up checking if he had fallen asleep, I was greeted with a pair of blue staring at me through the corner of his eyes. They were a slight shade of red also his nose was all puffy.

I hated seeing him this way, I leaned down and gave quick peck on his forehead. He didn't respond, but I kept going because right now he needed all the comfort. Also, he always comforted me whenever I was upset, so I'd be returning the favor. I moved down to his shoulder giving it a small kiss, then his neck, I once saw a man do this to his wife and she was all giggling and smiling. Maybe it would get him to laugh too. Not used to the actions I was doing, I got tired of no response so I just hugged him and rested my head in between his shoulder and neck.

"Tarrlok.." he warned, finally saying something. "I told you not to touch me."

"I know..I heard you." I sighed in defeat. "Don't mess with me like that...don't tempt me Tarrlok." he said in a silent whisper. "I just want to make you feel better...I-It's all my fault...why dad beat you like that." I tried explaining, I felt like today could of went better.

He shifted, turning around facing me "It's not your fault, it's mine." It was really dark in our tent, the only light was the moon's and how it reflected the tiniest bit of light in our tent. I could still see Noatak's icy blues eyes clearly staring into my own pair of blue, our faces were close, noses almost touching, I wanted him closer. "c-can...can I-?" I trailed off, he just nodded completely understanding what i meant. I leaned in closing the gap between our lips, it was only meant to innocent but he pressed harder and moved our lips together passionately.

He had pulled away for a while now but I had my eyes closed still caught up with what just happened, he gave a small laugh at this. "We should go to sleep." He yawned, I honestly wasn't tired but I ended up fast asleep

* * *

**A/n:** Well that covers the one time Yakone hit Noatak, for some reason i see Yakone the type of dad that beats his kids then goes home and sleeps with his wife. Anyways, this chapter turned out more fluff than what I intended, also I found funny how certain things I wrote actually appear on the show like the hill they went to or Noatak staring all dark and edgy at the sunset. I find it funny cuz I didn't really take evidence from the show at all like I mostly do.

Reviews make me happy! :x Also, depending on reviews I might make this longer or just cut through the drama and most smut that was planned out in my head. Don't kill me D:


	3. Sweet but Awkward Conversations

**A/N:** So I was thinking on giving up on this story mostly because I kept getting writer's block and not enough motivation. I saw some of the reviews and it instantly helped me out of my depressive mode, so I thank all of the people that left a comment! :'D so I'll try to update more the best I can.

Like I said due to my gloomy mood, I'm not really super proud of this chapter but I'm trying to get past my writer's block. I decided that for now it will only be Tarrlok's pov until later chapters. **All answered questions at the end of the page.**

* * *

We had a healer come first thing in the morning. Noatak had been stripped off his upper half, showing the blue and red mark on his stomach. His coat and undershirt were stained with blood.

The sight of it all alone sent me and my mother into some serious panic attacks. The old healer lady slapped both of us in the face, scolding us that she had seen worse back in her day when the war still went on, and to get a hold of ourselves.

She brought along a young girl, probably some sort of assistant, and asked her to quickly fill a pot with water. Once the girl came back, she began working.

My mother sat next to Noatak, holding his hand firmly almost in the verge of tears. She always did cry whenever either of us got hurt, like as if she shared our pain. I stood in the corner with my father, watching from a fair distance. After the whole incident yesterday, my father made it clear that he didn't want me being too close to Noatak, and I wasn't going to get on his bad side again.

He seemed annoyed by all the commotion, he kept telling the old lady to hurry up and finish causing her eye to twitch every time but still she kept her patience. He then had enough of my mother's cries and the old lady's slow pace and left the tent. I took advantage that he was gone and moved closer to get a good view of what the old lady was doing.

I watched with amazement at her glowing healing-water in her hands. I felt bad that I was enjoying myself while Noatak was clearly lying there in pain, but once healer's hand touched where the wound was, he let out a big sigh in relief. I snorted, causing my mother to give me a scolding look plus a you-should-be-ashamed-head-shake. I just shrugged it off and asked the woman how she was doing that.

The old woman began to explain that healing was a one of the many specialized bending techniques of which any skilled bender could perform, and that it involves healing wounds by redirecting energy paths, or chi, using water as a catalyst. She then began to talk about it's history and how she had helped heal many soldiers in the past.

Her stories seemed to distract everyone both calming us, and I couldn't help but ask her questions and listen patiently as she continued to explain further. I have heard of and seen healers before, but father never taught us anything that wasn't combat related. She offered to teach me, my mother turning to me giving look of excitement. I declined though, explaining that my father probably wouldn't want that. The old woman frowned and continued to heal Noatak.

His injuries were not small, and he did in fact have a several broken ribs. When our mother heard this she broke down in tears asking herself who or what could of done this to her oldest son? Noatak just looked up at her saying "Mom, it's okay...I'll be fine..", sometimes I wish I could tell her the truth but I had a feeling she'd take our father's side.

Once the healer was done wrapping white bandages on Noatak, she suggested that we let him stay in bed for a few days, got plenty of rest, and didn't participate in any training or "hunting trips" for a whole month, not until his body was fully healed. Also that she would come back a few times a week to heal him. She then stood up and left Noatak in my mother's and her assistant's care.

"Tarrlok.." She called and made a motion for me to follow her as she left the tent. I worriedly glanced over to where my mother was, she just gave me a go with her sign. I walked out of the tent following the old woman outside where it was quiet.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-No, it's just like I said...He.." I looked from the corner of my eye and noticed my father's heavy-intense glare as he passed by us "I mean-...we had an accident and that's all, nothing more than that" I tried to keep my voice dull as I spoke. She then explained how it couldn't have been an animal attack since there were no signs of scratches or bitemarks at all. She told me that it had to be made by someone not something. I just said what I was told to say, honestly I did want to tell her what really happened, really badly.

She did back off, eyed me suspiciously but before leaving she put a gentle hand on my shoulder and silently said that if there ever was anything I needed to talk about, she would be there, and that she knew that sometimes my father could be harsh with with both of us. _Especially me_. I nodded, feeling my eyes swell up, tears threatening to fall.

She then called out to her assistant, which was talking..._flirting_ with Noatak. I frowned, all the feelings of guilt disappearing and replaced with something else I couldn't put my finger on. The girl looked around his age, she was really pretty which didn't surprise me the slightest, she seemed familiar somehow. The girl what's-her-face gave him a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek, blushed, then silently told him to feel better soon. She then stood up and hurriedly left with the old woman. _Ugh, great._

Noatak was just as surprised as everyone else in the room, he lightly placed his finger tips on his cheek where the girl had kissed him, mother laughed quietly amused by the sudden scene, while my father didn't show any sign of amuse at all. I on the other hand, had the strong urge to puke. I just walked out the tent leaving only my mother and Noatak puzzled.

I later found out that the girl was the same one from the other day, the one that had her friends embarrass her in front of Noatak. But I didn't care the slightest, or at least that's what i kept telling myself.

* * *

After the healer's suggestion, mother kept herself busy with taking care closely of Noatak. She changed his bandages, replacing them with clean ones. She made sure he didn't leave our tent every time he forced himself to get up, reminding him that he should get plenty of rest. The healer did come as she promised, and every time she did I would get a small healing lesson. Of course, my father didn't know about that.

I felt like I was taking advantage of Noatak's situation, but when I decided to ask him about it he just gave me me one of those smiles that made my heart beat faster and my face heat up. The old woman noticed this, glaring at me and him raising her eyebrow.

"It's okay Tarrlok, as long as your learning something" he laughed. I nodded, averting my gaze from him. "Tarrlok, if you learn then i won't have to come as much, and you could be the one helping your brother." The old woman said.

"yeah, you're right but i'm not very good, and it's not like I've ever done it on someone." The old woman stopped what she was doing, "Nonsense! You have your brother right here, you should test out what I've taught you." She stepped aside, giving me space so I could now be next to Noatak.

"Just remember what I taught you and all will be fine" She said tapping me gently on my back. I took a deep breath, trying to focus as a I bended some left over water from the pot next to me, the water going around my hands and started glowing as I touched Noatak's wound. He laid back, giving me room to continue. It was already enough being around him, but actually touching him was making it hard to concentrate.

I have seen him without his shirt and coat before, I have seen him naked when we were younger and that one time we had the dumbest idea to go and jump into the freezing ocean. I smiled at the memory.

_Then why was it so different now? Why can't I be around him without turning into stuttering mess?_

It was kind of weird that for a fourteen year old, he was pretty built. Probably from all that work that my father makes him do. My mind raced, remembering what happened a few days ago. My face grew instantly hot.

"Concentrate Tarrlok" the old woman said completely snapping me back to reality. I mumbled an apology as I continued healing him. I quickly glanced from the corner of my eye and noticed Noatak was staring at me the whole time. _How embarrassing_. I kept my gaze away from his and concentrated on the bruise on his stomach. Sliding my glowing hands at it, he sighed at the feel, relaxing.

Shit, his stomach was hard yet felt smooth beneath my fingers. I let my eyes take all of him in, somehow the bruises didn't seem to damage his looks the slightest even if it did look painful. I quickly glanced down, he had some sort of v lines. Yeah, if I wasn't already loosing my cool I definitely lost all of it now.

"That's enough for today" The old woman was_ laughing_. I immediately took my hands away from Noatak. "I'll come back somewhere around next week-" She turned to Noatak, who was now sitting up "Remember to take a lot of rest" She then took all her belongings, walked out of the tent, leaving me alone with him. _crap_.

The tent was quickly filled with awkward silence, mostly from my part. Noatak was just wrapping his stomach with the bandages, I guess the old lady forgot, _she was old_. He struggled a bit, groaning in pain as he couldn't get it around without hurting himself. "Here let me help you" I said making my way over to him, and taking hold of the bandages. The awkward silence came back, but at least now i was busy doing something.

"You're really growing up.." he began, making me look up at him. "I never thought that it'd be you taking care of me, I always thought it'd be the other way around." I shrugged. Only once I was finished with his bandages I began to speak.

"Well, this makes up for what happened" I weakly smiled, all the feelings of guilt returning to haunt me. He just frowned "It's not your fault, Tarrlok, It's mine." I would of replied and say something like _I should of stood up for you, I should of not let him hurt you, or at least not just stood there watching as he beat the crap out of you!_ But all of that didn't come out as our father walked in, full of rage, dragging me by my collar away from Noatak.

He had just found out that I was learning how to heal from the old woman from my mother, It was the first time I had seen them arguing.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is very short, but the next part is already written and I'll continue it later. Also I noticed all the grammar mistakes but when I tried fixing them it doesn't show up -.- so i'm sorry for the mistakes.

If you're a guest plz leave any name so I can answer your questions.

Yes there will be slight Tarrlok/Korra which I can't wait to write, it's going to be a sort of innocent relationship nothing beyond that. Their relationship will be based on trust, and mostly Korra comforting him.

And yes originally I wanted to make Noatak start fooling around with the girl (who's name does not matter since she is not going to be important), in a sort of take-teenage-frustrations-out-so-I-won't-fuckmybrother but I decided that the story would take too long, so she's only there as a struggle for Tarrlok kind of reminding him that incest is wrong and he has some sort of competition if that makes sense.

Again Thank you so much for the reviews it really means a lot to me and it motivates me to continue writing this weird story.


	4. Safe as a dry hump

**A/N:** THANK YOU to all the reviewers -long lasting awkward hug to all-! I wasn't expecting so many to actually like my story! :'D I've been having such a bad case of writer's block which made me so indecisive about how I was going to go on with the story. So I had to rewrite over and over which explains why I took sort of long to update. UGhhh i'm sooo lazy to fix it again so if there's any misspelling or some stuff doesn't make sense just bare with me people! I'm soo tiredd of fixing this story.

**All comments or questions will be answered at the bottom of the page.**

This chapter will still be in Tarrlok's pov but next chapter will defintely be in Noatak's :3 Isn't it exciting? Now we can find out what the hell goes on his mind! Is he a sick fuck that masturbates to his brother's baby pictures? Is he a big bully who kicks puppies and steals candy from babies? or is he just the kind sexy brother that he appears to be?

**rated M for mentions of sexual abuse? sort of. **and other stuff :)

* * *

"I think this opportunity is great for him!" My mother defended. "She offered herself, and It's for free!" She was now at my father's face poking harshly at my his chest. This situation would of been hilarious if It I wasn't involved.

My dad snorted,"Great? How the hell is any of it great?! Tarrlok already struggles in water-bending he does not need more on his mind. A man should not bother with useless abilities that are meant only for women." _Oh, did I mention my father was kind of a sexist?_

He grabbed both of her hands and pushed them away from him. My mother's eyes widened with hurt but soon filled with rage, "Well, that "woman" just saved your son's life, maybe if any of you actually bothered to learn how to heal then Noatak would not be in that tent-" Pointing to where Noatak was "-all hurt and broken, and then WE wouldn't be having this conversation." She was almost in tears, yet my father wasn't phased by anything she just said at all.

He sighed.

"The old hag can still come and heal Noatak, but Tarrlok will be training with me for now on. I do not want to ever hear any more of this healing nonsense, I'll be the one to teach him whatever he _needs_ to learn." His voice sounded so threatening that it was seriously pissing me off. My mother looked as if she wanted to say more opening her mouth but instantly shutting it. She instead angrily walked away muttering things like _"sexist bastard"_.

I honestly would of laughed, amused by my mother's sudden boldness. I instead kept my mouth shut not wanting to anger my father any further. He rubbed the bridge of his nose frustrated, then looked down at me. The difference between his height and mine, suddenly was making me nervous.

"Tarrlok, tomorrow we will be leaving early in the morning for training. Do not disappoint me." I gulped then nodded.

The good days were definitely over.

* * *

Noatak's absence in water-bending training did prove the fact that I was now the target of my father's abuse more now than ever. Those few weeks of rest for Noatak had been the most brutal for me. I took in all the insults, all his words of discouragement. I took it all in, but there was just so much anyone could handle. Eventually I was going to break.

This week wasn't the worse, I was actually improving. Or so I thought, for my father wasn't yelling as much and was praising me. It disgusted me how the slightest sign of acceptance from my father made me the happiest I've ever been.

"Again."

I took a deep breath in to steady my nerves.

I corrected my posture, then I began doing the new technique my father was teaching me.

"Come on Tarrlok, your brother was never this sloppy." I gritted my teeth at his words, holding back all the anger that threatened to come out.

I took another deep breath, then tried again. Only this time I swore I wouldn't fail.

I guess I didn't, for my father stared at me with wide eyes and a wicked grin. "See Tarrlok? This is what you need to learn what you need to work on. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." I took that as a compliment letting myself smile slightly.

"I knew hard work and a push was all you needed. You see, this is how my father taught me and this is how I learned. Through my own blood and tears, I became the best water-bender Republic City ever knew." He rambled on, a smile on his face. I liked seeing him happy, so I made sure to listen and never interrupt. "But that was before...the Avatar took my bending away." His face expression darkened. We stood there in silence for a moment, then he turned to me.

In a swift moment, he gripped my arm harshly with one hand pulling me close to him, then with the other grabbed my chin pulling it up so I now had my full attention concentrated on him. He had a wild look in his eyes, a look I've never seen before, it terrified me. I felt his harsh breathing on my face, I struggled to get out of his grip scared and confused of what would happen next. "Listen closely, Tarrlok...and stop fucking struggling." He harshly began saying, his grip tightening. I tried calming myself down but every instinct was telling me to run away, to get away from him.

"If you don't get better, if you don't master water-bending, _you have no purpose_." He continued, our faces so close that every word, every breath hit my face. "_And I._..don't keep things that have no purpose." My eyes widened at his words, his smile deepening. His grip on my arm was starting to bruise.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Tarrlok? Does it get through your pretty little head?" He smirked, it was as if it pleased him to see me so weak and vulnerable in his grasp. I gasped as he slid a finger on my lips, I nodded desperately anything to get him off of me.

"Say it." He forced me on my knees, my mind screamed at me to get away.

His finger sliding along my lips "Y-yes father, i understand." i gasped out, we stayed like that for the longest moment. He looking down at me, enjoying himself. He did let me go, but not before shoving me harshly out of his grasp making me fall to the ground. The impact did hurt but I felt so relieved to care. I could of swore for a second there my father was going to do so much more to me. _Oh thank the spirits for taking pity on me, all I want to do now is go home and sleep it off._

home sounded so nice right now.

I followed behind my father as we made our way home, I made sure to keep a fair distance away from him. As we reached our house, I noticed my mother was was outside dusting the pelts. Once she saw me she quickly ran to me and embraced me. It was nice to know that the bond I had with my mother was still strong as ever. She led me into the dinning room, nervously asking if i was hungry. I nodded anxiously, never once bothering to ask her what was wrong, _"it's better to let the adults handle their own problems"_ she always did tell me. She didn't once talk to father, I guess she was still mad about about his earlier comment.

When I was done eating I helped her clean. I had the strong urge to just walk out and run outside leaving my mess behind for her to clean, but I wanted to change and make her feel better.

"How's Noatak?" I asked anxiously. I wanted to tell him so badly what had happened today, if I could tell anyone it'd had to be him. Mother wouldn't believe me, and the old lady would probably overreact.

"Oh! well the healer came by today with her young grand daughter, y'know the one who has a crush on our Noatak?" She smirked, I made a gagging face causing her to laugh lightly. -_wait, _so the assistant was related to the old woman?

"Oh come on now Tarrlok, don't make ugly faces like that. If you keep it up, your pretty little face might get stuck like that, you wouldn't want would you?" she joked, pinching my cheek gently. I laughed nervously memories of my father giving me the exact compliment a few hours ago flooded my mind. I shivered lightly, mother looked at me with a questioning look.

"Besides, I think it's sweet...that the girl cares for him." She continued, "-But I think Noatak is still too young to date, and I don't want some random girl putting w-weird thoughts into his head." She was always very over-protective when it came to us. For some reason, I felt relieved at her words.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked annoyed by the sudden conversation of my brother's love life, Who cares? He's probably going to get bored of the girl anyway. She laughed, amused by my discomfort.

"Well, The healer said that he was getting better but still needed to rest so his body can completely heal. He might be resting now so don't go bother him." My mother was never one to question a healer's advice.

After hours of helping my mother around the house, and numerous of other awkward conversations. One specifically involving marriage and pregnancy, ugh gross. I honestly only stayed listening because I wanted to keep her company, I regretted it right away. "You should go to sleep, it's getting late. You have training tomorrow and I don't want your father yelling at you for waking up late." Finally, she sounded more like herself now. She pushed me out the door of the igloo, urging me to go outside.

As I made my way over to my tent, I could of swore I heard some weird noises. I quickly followed the sounds leading me into my previous direction. Thoughts of my father hurting Noatak began to haunt me. _Oh spirits tell me it's not what I'm thinking, prove me wrong._

They certainly did.

I slipped silently into the tent, hoping not to make too much noise if Noatak was actually sleeping and I was just being paranoid. When I turned around, my face paled, the feeling of throwing up suddenly came back. The sounds were coming from no other than the healer's assistant, -_No wait! Even worse her grand daughter. _She was on my brother's lap, almost freaking naked. The only thing covering her was her coat which loosely hung from her shoulders, her chest was bare. Good thing that it was dark in the tent, so I didn't have to see everything that was going on.

Why do the spirits love torturing me? I'm a nice growing boy, I do my chores, i help my mother, I try not to speak back to my father anymore and I only lie whenever It's necessarily.

My brother on the other hand was still clothed from the waist down, I mentally sighed in relief. They were too caught up messily kissing, and feeling each other up to notice me awkwardly standing there. Noatak's hands moved to her waist, his mouth kissing her neck then biting down making her gasp and grind into him. Oh god please kill me now.

I had enough of their weird show, and I slowly turned to leave. I was tired and honestly just wanted to crawl into a hole and puke my insides out then die. The girl opened her eyes, blushed furiously, gasping as she saw me and instantly pushed Noatak off of her. He noticed me right away but didn't bother to move.

"Oh hey Tarrlok, want to join us?" He did his trade-mark smirk that just made me loose it right there. The girl turned to him giving him look that said 'what the hell is wrong with you?' She then quickly began dressing herself, her face turning into such a deep shade of red full of shame that I've never seen before.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting.." I answered, gritting my teeth.

"Well, yeah I was but I got bored." He responded with a shrug, I gaped at him. I couldn't even recognize him anymore it was as if he became a whole new different person this past few weeks.

"An-and _this_ is what you've been doing? All this time? W-while I had to..." I trailed off remembering my father's strong, bruising grip as he pushed me on to my knees, I was so terrified, so confused. _And he was here enjoying himself with some random girl taking advantage of his situation?_ I turned to the girl who was now giggling quietly, embarrassed, as my brother hugged her from behind "And y-you...You're supposed to be taking care of him, heal him, not be sleeping with him!" my voice came out in between sobs. When did I even start crying?

Noatak's expression soften, he pulled away from the girl and walked towards me "Tarrlok...calm down, come on don't cry. It's okay"he gently put his hand on my shoulder pulling me close to him. "-she's leaving now and-" I quickly interrupted him by shoving him away, accidently touching is wound, hurting him in the process. I was too angry to care.

"_Don't._..touch me." I gritted out, then made my way to the farthest corner of the tent. I curled up into a ball, wrapping myself around the warmest, fluffiest pelt I could find. Few sniffles escaping me as I calmed myself down and tried my hardest to fall asleep and forget everything that just happened today.

Noatak didn't say anything, he just calmly walked his stupid 'girlfriend' outside. I could clearly hear them talking or rather arguing outside, I groaned in frustration and tried covering my ears with the fluffy pelt.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming back until later!" The girl says.

"I thought he would, I'm sorry." Noatak pathetically apologizes. I laugh quietly into my fluffy pelt.

"You can't let a brat like him treat you this way! He's so rude, he should of knocked or something.." The girl says stupidly.

"Knocked? It's his tent too! he's a kid of course he's going to react immaturely, he's probably scarred for life now." _Yeah, no thanks to you._

"Ugh, sure...defend him. I just think he's so rude and.. spoiled!" _Yeah? well you're a dumb...whore! _Yeah that's the word. I smiled proudly, if only I could of said it to her face.

"He's my brother of course I'll defend him.." He states with a serious tone then sighs, "Look, like I said he's just a kid and-" She cuts him off.

"Okay! I get it. S_pirits, _you guys have some serious family issues. Look, let's just forget about this for today and talk about it another day." She says, Noatak is silent.

"I'll walk you home." he sighs, I hear some creepy kissing sounds. Blegh. "Good." She says in her stupid, girly, screech. I hear them walking away.

* * *

"...arrlok" I shift slightly.

"Tarrlok!" I feel someone grabbing me by my shoulders, shaking me gently. Ugh, Let me sleep damn it.

"Tarrlok, come on wake up I gotta talk to you!" I must of fallen asleep because all i hear next is Noatak's voice as he violently shakes me trying his hardest to wake me up.

I slowly open my eyes and was greeted with his icy blue ones. I blink a couple of times, then turned away mumbling "Leavemealone." This only makes him angrier. He grips the front of my shirt pulling me up into a sitting position. I lazily rub at my eyes, yawing.

"What is wrong with you Tarrlok? Now... she...she doesn't even want anything to do with me!" He lets out a frustrated sigh. "Oh the Horror!" I exclaim exaggeratedly throwing my hands in the air. I notice his eye twitching at this, which only makes me smile proudly at my work.

"God, you're so immature. She's right. You are...r-rude and spoiled!" I gasp clearly offended, he smirks.

"I'm RUDE? How am I rude? You're the one who's rude! I was just tired and wanted to go to sleep and I just had to walk in on you d-doing weird stuff w-with some...WHORE!" I yell, his face gets red.

"What? She is not a whore! Where did you even learn these words.." He trails off, a worried look on his face.

"She is! She's a _big_ whore!" I yell again waving my arms in the air to prove my point. This time he jumps on me clasping his hands on my mouth. "Stop Tarrlok, a kid your age shouldn't be saying words like that" He says quietly like he was afraid someone might hear us. Ironically enough, he didn't care a while ago if someone would hear him and his girlfriend.

I struggled in his grasp moving my head and clawing at his arms trying to get his hands on my mouth off. This situation seemed all too familiar. I stopped struggling and relaxed under his touch. It had been so long that I felt his touch, even less be in a lasting conversation with him. It hurts to think that the only real time we talk is when we fight or after we fight.

He seemed to noticed me not struggling anymore and took his hands away from my face. I quickly stopped them, grabbing his wrists and pulled myself off the pelts on the floor so I could now be at the same face level as him. I felt my heart beat speed up as I got closer to him with each movement, our eyes never leaving each other's.

"What are you doing Tarrlok?" He asked quietly. I honestly had no clue, but all I knew was I wanted him closer.

Our faces were so close now, noses touching in a weird ticklish way that i couldn't help but smile slightly. Noatak was sort of shaking, I don't whether it was because it was that he was nervous or because he hated it. The smile on his face was just confusing me, like he was sending me this mixed signals. Like the idiot I was, I acted on instinct and was the first to make a move.

I wrapped my hand behind his head and quickly leaned in forcing our lips together with a brusing force. Teeth collided which made me pull back and rub at my mouth at the weird, bruising feeling. I looked back at Noatak and noticed him staring at me with wide eyes, i felt so embarrassed. Oh spirits, I just want to crawl into a hole and die all over again. He then chuckled "Come over here." he patted at his lap.

My face instantly felt so hot now, I hesitated as I sort of crawled to him. I looked up at him again, he was smiling, _stupid bastard_. I gasped as he pulled on my arm in a sort of rough way making me now be fully sitting on his lap, my legs wrapping around him. "I think it's time I taught you." He whispered in such a husky way, making my body involuntarily shiver for a moment.

"Teach me what?" I asked quietly half mumbling.

"To kiss of course." He chuckled lightly, amused at how suddenly nervous I became. "I-I d-don't know...wah-what If i mess up?" I asked a bit too innocently, causing him to laugh a bit again. "Just do as I say." He responded. I nodded nervously.

I wrapped my arms around his neck on impulse, i felt his hands rest on my sides. "C-Close your eyes..or else it'll be weird." I closed my eyes quickly. I tried to just focus on what I felt and tried calming down. I felt his hot breath on my lips, he then leaned in softly closing the gap between us. It was short but sweet, not too satisfying.

"Turn your head a bit." I did, and our lips met again only this time it was different, more passionate. The kiss was deepened, our mouths soon desperately moving against one another. I nervously tried matching his movements, but soon gave up and just concentrated on what felt good. My grip on his neck tightened, his hands slid along my back making shiver in delight. I let fingers go into his hair, bringing him closer, our bodies flushed against each other.

I felt his tongue nudge at my bottom lip, and I pulled away panting. My face flushed in embarrassment. I could feel our hearts both wildly beating against our chests. It was nice knowing he was the same. "O-oh sorry, I forgot you are sort of new to this." He gasped out.

His face was all flushed, it was good look on him. I let my hands slip out of his now messy hair and rest on his cheeks, bringing him closer to me so our lips brushed against each other again, my eyes fluttering shut, letting myself enjoy this moment while it was still there. This time he pulled away, resting our foreheads together.

"Where did you learn to do all of that" I asked boldly, He snapped out of the daze he seemed to be in and smiled "Oh remember when we were younger?" I nodded lightly. "-well there were these girls, and they invited me to play this game with them and it involved kissing and-" I interrupted him by pressing our lips together. I shoved him to the ground climbing on top of him, messily kissing him trying my hardest to distract him.

He pulled away, "Woah you were the one that asked, why are you so..-Oh fuck." he moaned as I ground our hips together. "Noa-noatak.." my breath hitched, I let myself repeat the same action again. Why did it feel so good? He put his hand on my arm half-assed trying to stop me. "No Tarrlok, if you keep it up I don't know If i can hold back." he breathlessly said as I repeated it once more.

"Good." I breathed out.

I reached for his pants tugging at them. "Tarrlok...you're shaking." He whispered, his voice calm yet filled with lust.

"S-shut up..." My hands were shaking uncontrollably that it was making the task harder.

"Look, I really appreciate what you're doing. Fuck, I really do. But Tarrlok, you're too young, are you sure you want this?" His hands gently cupped my face, I leaned into his touch. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"I-I just really wanted to prove t-that I could be b-better...better than those girls" I mumbled between sniffs, he ran his thumbs over my eyes wiping the tears away. "Spirits, Tarrlok you're so cute." I felt my heart flip, I blushed madly, averting my gaze from his. He leaned in kissing the corners of my eyes and cheeks.

"Can you get off? Not that you're heavy or anything but this position is really hurting me. I can feel the wound opening again." He groaned out, I quickly got off of him apologizing.

"D-do you need me to heal you?" I asked quickly, he laughed lightly probably at my worried expression. He instead rubs my head messing my hair up, I pout. "Just lay down with me." So I do. My head, and ear pressed at his chest listening to his quick heart beat. His arms wrapped around me making me feel so safe.

"By the way...you don't have to prove to me anything. I-I already love you so much, you're my brother, there's nothing more stronger than that. No girl could ever replace you." My smile widened, _Noatak just said he loved me_.

"I love you too.." I mumbled, looking up only to find him peacefully sleeping. I pouted disappointingly, then rested my head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

* * *

**A/N: **I love how most of the reviewers are guests so when i go look I see it says "2 reviews" but when I click I see all this many people and i'm all like :'D Oh Yesss! Success! Please if your a guest with a question leave a name or a letter or whatever it doesn't matter, it just makes it easier for me to answer or thank you. Is it wrong I get such a kick at just writing fluffy stuff between these two brothers?...nope not wrong at all :D Awww theyr soo cute -pushes them together- kiss damn it! Yakone and his wife must of had the best night of their lives EVER making these two.

**Moral of story**...remember to always knock if you have an older sibling and you share a room to save the awkwardness and never bring up people when your kissing someone you like :)

**Notice: **So I might of made the oc girl kind of a bitch (whistles) whoops my bad, but I swear there's a good reason behind it! And I lied...I re-read the chapter before this and I fell in love with it and the idea of awkward jealous Tarrlok moments, and I noticed that i hurt him so much in this chapter -hugs him- It's okay bby, it's okay. And YES incest runs in the family? I guess...god Yakone when you do it...it's just so creepy. Honestly i feel that I only seriously gave a reason to hate him more now than before but that's my opinion.

**n- **First of all I gotta say thank you so much for your suggestions. It helped me a lot since I'm kind of making the story up as I go. I was going to make this story short and your review made me over think it, so I made Noatak fool around with the girl :D I'm not really too proud of this chapter and it was so hard to write but I'm sure the next one will be way more satisfying! Sorry if I disappoint. But Thank you so much anyway. And yess young Noatak is so unfff.

**lok4ever- **Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so glad you did because I was sure about to give up on the story. And Wow you seriously got exactly what I was going for. The whole taking out frustrations to Noatak finally realizing he loves Tarrlok, It's not going to be right away and there won't be a lemon until they are older. I refuse to write under-age full all the way sex because Tarrlok is too young . Anyway, I'm glad that you want the story to be longer because i was afraid of ending it too fast.

**atla-** Girls give Tarrlok hives or some other allergies or maybe he thinks they have cooties, nah jk most of them are just mean to him and he hasn't found the right girl mostly because his big brother is all sexy and distracting ;D But anyway! Like I said before I wasn't too proud of this chapter and i hopefully didn't disappoint anyone. Thank you so much for reviewing, it really helps me get back on writing like it motivates me more.

**guest(s)-** Please leave a name or letter, it's just so much easier. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I'll answer some questions but I probably won't get to all. Okay first of all I hate the very idea of Oc's because most of them end badly or get in the way of the story. It's just that there is so little details of their the two brothers' lives and it's hard not to add a few harmless ocs. Also, there will be waaaay more Tarrlok/Korra than Amorra because I can't seem to fit it in as much since the story will be in Tarrlok's pov, I'm so sorry for those who were looking so foward to it.


End file.
